Twisted Fates
by Triandal
Summary: Four houses, one school, six months till they leave each other forever. Find out what happens as their 7th and final year at Hogwarts draws to a close


Title - Twisted Fates  
  
Author - Triandal  
  
Rating - PG (subject to change later)  
  
Pairing - Every pairing you can think of and some you probably can't  
  
Disclaimer - Own didly squat of Harry Potter. Wish we did but we don't. It all belongs to that lovely J.K Rowling  
  
Summary - Four houses, one school, six months till they leave each other forever. Find out what happens as their 7th and final year at Hogwarts draws to a close  
  
Author notes - This story is being written by three different people:  
  
Clara Lou - That's me, I got the honor of writing the first chapter. I'm a D/Hr shipper mostly but I will read anything but D/G and R/Hr. I am also known as the angst queen by Queen C and Smashed_Sunshine  
  
Queen C aka H - Our resident R/Hr and D/G Shipper, (should be interesting). Like those ships go read her fics. Does brilliant Quidditch scenes  
  
Smashed_Sunshine aka Titch - Our expressive and fluffy writer, she likes all ships and will try anything.  
  
The way this works is that each of us will write one chapter and then the next person will write one and so on. Next up is Queen C(H).  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
The sun shone over the treetops, bouncing off the fresh snow lying across the grounds. The crescent shaped windows twinkled in the early morning sunlight, as the wind softly blew the pure white snow across the iced lake. Underneath the still cold ice, in the depths of the lake the giant squid slept peacefully dreaming of the time when summer would melt the ice and bring warmth back to his home. The Merpeople swam through the bushes and reeds around their homes as they set about their daily lives. For even though they are not human, their lives go on as ours do.  
  
Deep within the forest the darkness crept back as the sunlight pushed it's way into it's home, rendering it useless for another day. High up in the heavens a red and gold blur could be seen soaring through the clouds, it's wings seeming more magical as the morning suns rays bounced off its wings. Hooting could be heard as owls of every size, shape, colour and description flooded the sky, bringing the morning mail for the young students.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
The budding light crept through one of these windows, and shone through the curtains of the 7th year Gryffindor be chambers. Moaning the occupant rolled over, trying to block out the sun and the impending day. Grumbling they threw the covers off them and slowly rolled out of bed. Shuffling towards the bathroom, they mumbled to themselves about friends who leave bed curtains open.  
  
Rolling over and landing on the ground a 7th year Slytherin groaned, as they tried to free themselves from the tangle of blankets around them. Succeeding after kicking and throwing their arms about, they threw the covers back onto the bed. After attempting to stand up and failing, they finally decided to crawl towards the bathroom.  
  
Smiling and stretching as the dawn woke them up, the 7th year Ravenclaw, sat up and pushed their hair out if their face. Pushing the covers out of the way they climbed out of bed and turned to make the bed. Grabbing their shower bag and towel, they walked towards the bathroom humming as they went.  
  
Standing at the bottom of the bed, the 7th year Hufflepuff, tugged the foot sticking out of the curtains. Smiling as the owner kicked out at them, them grabbed it and tugged harder. Grumbling was heard from within, as the occupant stuck its head out of the curtains and glared at the person. Shrugging the offender walked out of the dormitory and down to the common room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Yawning as he sat down, the 7th year Slytherin, poured himself a generous cup of coffee. Taking a long gulp of it, he sighed as he started to feel more human. He looked up and groaned as the seat across form him was occupied by Pansy Parkinson. Grabbing his cup of coffee and a piece of toast he bolted from the Great Hall.  
  
Looking up as a blonde blur sped past her, the 7th year Gryffindor shrugged and closed her book. Glancing down at the book, she sighed as she remembered it was due back at the library that day. Picking it up and sliding it into her bag, she stood up. Gulping down the last of her tea, she picked up an apple and her bag and set off for the library.  
  
Gathering up her books for the day, the 7th year Ravenclaw placed them in a pile beside her as she finshed her toast. Wiping her fingers and mouth as she finshed the last bit with the napkin. Standing up and placing the used napkin on her plate, she smiled and waved at her sister at the Gryffindor table. Gathering up her books and bag, she set off out of the hall to her next class.  
  
Shaking his head as his captain explained the new strategy for their next Quidditch match, the 7th year Hufflepuff took a bite out of his apple. Rolling his eyes at his friend sitting across from him at his captain as his friend mimicked him. Smiling as he placed the apple core on his plate, he thought of everything that had happened over the past 7 years to him. Groaning as the first bell went he gathered up his books and headed for Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late" The 7th year Gryffindor thought to herself as she ran along the corridor, she had ran back up to the common room, to grab extra parchment and now she was late. Rounding a corner she bumped into something solid that sent her stumbling backwards, her bag flying across the floor. Landing with an ummppf on the floor, she groaned as something or someone landed across her stomach. Opening her eyes, she glanced at who she had bumped into, closing her eyes quickly as her head spun, she felt the person on top of her move. Peeking through her lashes, she saw it was a 7th year male Hufflepuff, happy it wasn't a Slytherin she gave herself up to the impending unconsciousness.  
  
Cursing himself for being so clumsy, he clambered off the girl quickly. Looking down at her, his face soften as he realised who it was. Kneeling down beside her, he pushed her hair out of her face and belittled himself as she winced. Grabbing her bag and his he placed them on her lap and picked her up. Herbology with the rest of the Hufflepuffs would just have to wait, he thought as he made his way to the infirmary. Walking through the corridors with his arms full of the Gryffindor he was glad that no one saw him, especially her over protective friends. Sighing in relief as he reached the infirmary, as his load was starting to become heavy, turning so his back was to the door, he nudged it open and pushed with all his might.  
  
Pulling the piece of gauze of his face, she winced as she saw the burn for the first time. Knowing she would never live this down, she avoided his eyes as she recovered the wound with a fresh piece of gauze. Biting her lip, she placed his hand over the gauze and moved away from him. Looking up at the ceiling she went over everything that happened in her head and tried to figure out how her, one of the top Ravenclaw 7th years could mistake root of asphodel for ginger roots. Gathering her books, she stood up and walked over to let Madame Pomfrey know she was leaving. Nodding as she was instructed to get lunch for herself and the patient, she made her way out of the infirmary towards the Ravenclaw common room with a heavy heart.  
  
Glaring at the silly Ravenclaw female in front of him, he winched as she recovered his wound. A wound caused by her stupid Ravenclaw, though at least they didn't have potions with Gryffindors any more. That was the only good thing to come out of this. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow as a 7th year Hufflepuff came bursting thorough the doors carrying a 7th year Gryffindor female. Rolling his eyes, he looked back out of the window as he waited for his face to be seen to by the nurse. Looking as the giant oaf of a Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys strolled through the fresh white snow disturbing it as he pulled a 20-foot Christmas tree behind him with ease.  
  
As the noonday sun, shone down on the fresh snow, tracks of water make their way down the windowpanes forming little pools of water on the window ledges. Some of the tracks carried on down the wall of the school, as though they were trying to escape their destiny, but as everyone knows you can't escape your destiny only delay it for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Walking through the doors to the Great Hall the 7th year Hufflepuff walked towards his houses table, rubbing his stomach as he went. Sitting down across from his friends he smiled and grabbed a helping of steak pie and mashed potatoes. Ignoring the questions and conversations he tucked into his lunch and ate as quickly as he could without causing himself pain. Finishing off his last bite, he took a long drink of his pumpkin juice and stood up. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology had been cancelled due to the deep snow that only Hagrid could walk through. Quickly grabbing a apple, a flask of pumpkin juice, some rolls and a plate of sausages and chips, he headed of to the infirmary to apologise to the girl he had knocked over earlier that morning. Thanking every god and deity he could think of that he didn't have to carry his books as well, he slowly made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Trudging through the halls towards the kitchens the 7th year Ravenclaw mumbled to herself about how stupid she was. He would never let her forget what she had done and neither would Professor Snape. Stopping at the painting and half heartily tickled the pear, smiling at the house elves she asked for lunch for two people. Watching as the bustled around the kitchen fetching food, drink, plates, cutlery and cups and placing them into a basket. Trying to stop her stomach from grumbling as she stood there have to endure the delicious smells of home cooked food. Accepting the basket from them, she thanked them and walked back up the stairs. Sighing as the portrait closed behind her, she changed the basket to the other hand and walked towards the infirmary knowing that the quicker she got there the sooner she could eat.  
  
Grimacing as Madame Pomfrey smothered some foul smelling cream on his burn, the 7th year Slytherin tried to move away from her. Gritting his jaw as she grabbed his face and kept it still and she finshed rubbing it in, she quickly covered it with a bandage as he kept still. Turning away from her he looked out the window cursing all nurses and incompetent Ravenclaws under his breath. Glowering at the window that lay between him and escape from the infirmary. He had never liked being injured or sick even when he was child, his father had considered it a weakness and so did he. Weakness were just things that your enemy could exploit and that was never good for anyone. Smirking to himself, some of the Gryffindors could do with concealing their emotions. But then again all Gryffindors were valiant and brave he mocked in his mind, so why do they need to disguise anything, shaking his head at the foolishness of them.  
  
Groaning at the pain in her head, she slowly tried to push herself up and gave up as she felt the world spin. Madame Pomfrey rushed over clucking her tongue at her; she quickly rearranged the pillows and helped the 7th year Gryffindor sit up telling her not to move till she came back. Looking at her watch she froze as she realised she had missed all of her morning classes and lunch. Thinking back over the morning she tried to remember what had happened. She had need extra parchment so she had headed back up to the Gryffindor common room to collect more, sending her friends on ahead to class. She had to rush towards potions, as it took longer than she had thought to collect the parchment, she remember running through the corridors and then bumping into something. Not something, someone she had bumped into someone and someone with a really solid chest. Burying her head in her hand she groaned, she knew she was never going to live this down.  
  
Both of the patients looked up as the doors opened and groaned as they say firstly the 7th year Hufflepuff enter and then the 7th year Ravenclaw tow minutes later.  
  
The Gryffindor smiled at the Hufflepuff shyly as he placed the plate and flask down on the table at the end of the bed. Pulling the apple out of his pocket, he placed the down along with rolls and then stood there not knowing what to do. The Gryffindor looked at the food and felt her face soften as she realised the male had cut their lunch short to bring her the food.  
  
He smiled slightly and pulled the table towards her so she could eat. He sat down in the chair beside the bed as he watched her tuck into the still warm food. Looking around he raised a eyebrow as he saw a Slytherin and Ravenclaw sitting on a bed eating lunch. Shrugging his shoulders as he dismissed it as another of the weird things that happen at Hogwarts.  
  
The Slytherin growled at the Ravenclaw as she slowly sat down across form him on the bed. He watched as she silently opened the basket and spread the contents across the bed. Picking up a plate he quickly loaded it with food and slowly started to eat it. The female Ravenclaw picked at her food having lost any appetite she once had, her dinner companion had scared any appetite out of her. Placing the plate back in the basket she sipped at her pumpkin juice as she looked about the infirmary. Finishing off her pumpkin juice she realised she was in for a terrible day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Well there you go that's the first bit done, now don't forget to review the story and let us all know what you think. And hold tight cause I have a feeling this is going to be a bumpy ride, with loads of fluff, angst, humour and every possible ship you can think of thrown in as well. 


End file.
